Things I Love About You
by Wabbits
Summary: Cavana is Fred and George's best friend ... and in love with George. She writes in her diary about him. One day Fred and George plan to take it from her...


_Dear Diary, today I have decided to write about George. No surprise there. So here goes.  
A list of things I __like__ LOVE about George Weasley:  
1. His smile.  
2. His sense of humor.  
3. The way he flicks his hair around when he's running.  
4. His eyes.  
5. His accuracy with spells.  
6. His ability to cheer me up when I'm down.  
7. His hugs.  
8. His laugh.  
9. His choice of words.  
10. His hair.  
11. The fact he's tall.  
12. He's quieter than Fred.  
13. His features.  
14. His love for pranking.  
15. His devotion.  
Well that's all I've got so far, although I'm sure they'll be more to come.  
Do you think he knows I like him? Well, I hope not. I couldn't stand it if he didn't like me back and we'd have this awkwardness between us.  
Which would be terrible considering we're practically best friends and share EVERY class together?  
I'd much rather stare at him when he's not looking. Okay that came out a little stalk-er-ish. Let me rephrase that.  
I'd much rather stay friends with him than have those awkward silences all the time._  
"Watcha' doing?" Said the voice of Fred Weasley, as he sat down on my left side. I shut my diary immediately and held it to my chest.  
"Yeah, you're always scribbling in that thing lately" Said George as he sat down on my right.  
I blushed as he talked to me.  
"Nothing, just you know, notes"  
"Bloody hell, you Ravenclaws and your schoolwork" Fred chuckled.  
I let out a small smile, and turned to look at George. He was already staring at me, but when I locked eyes with him. He looked away.  
"What are they for, Dark Arts?" Fred said grabbing the book from me and opening one page.  
But before he could read anything I snatched it back from him.  
He gave me a confused look.  
"My-my n-notes" I stuttered, just recovering from the shock of my diary out of my grasp.  
"Okay then" Fred said raising an eyebrow and looking at George, who returned the raise of the eyebrow.  
"I'm-m, gunna go back to-to the common room, seeya later guys" I said getting up and walking straight ahead.  
When I turned back to get one last glance of George, I saw him and Fred talking to each other and looking at me.  
They were both smirking. As I looked at them they gave me guilty grins, I gave them a confused smile and carried on walking.

_Dear diary, again.  
That was a freaking close one; one page read by Fred and my secret would have been out.  
I'm so glad I'm in Ravenclaw and can cover up with schoolwork problems. :)  
Anyways, I'm going too continue with that list:  
16. His quidditch skills.  
17. His voice.  
18. His passion.  
19. The way he looks at me.  
20. The way he doesn't care what anyone thinks.  
21. His constant need to break the rules.  
22. His funny wise-cracks.  
23. The fact he will stick up for me no matter what.  
24. He's smar-_  
"AH HA! GOT IT" My diary was snatched from my fingers by none other than George Weasley.  
"GIVE ME IT BACK!" I shouted at him. He ran from me, still holding the diary.  
I ran after him, but didn't get very far as Fred came up behind me and held me still. I tried to get off of him but he was too strong.  
"WHATS IT SAY?!" Fred bellowed, so that George who was about 15 feet away from us could hear.  
"PLEASE DONT!" I shouted.  
George smirked and opened one page. A tear escaped my eye as the very person I was writing about and craving for, was reading my secret which I didn't want him to know.  
I saw his smirk disappear. I knew exactly which parts he was reading.  
"OI GEORGE! WHATS IT SAY?!" Fred shouted once more.  
I looked at the floor, I didn't want to see George's reaction, all I wanted was my diary back so I could go back to the Ravenclaw common room.  
"LET HER GO!" He bellowed, Fred did what he said and he loosened his grip on me.  
As soon as I was free I ran as far away as I could.  
I didn't care where I was going, as long as I was away from George.  
I ended up by the black lake, with my back against a tree and staring straight out onto the water.  
I watched a group of mermaids swim, and dance.  
Not before long I heard a rustling behind me.  
I turned to see none other than George, holding my diary.  
I turned back around and sighed loudly.  
George sat down next to me.  
"How'd you find me?" I asked, not looking at him. Still staring at the water.  
"Marauders map" He answered.  
"Here" He said handing me my diary, I took it straight away and hugged it to my chest.  
"Thanks" I whispered.  
"Erm, I kind of came here to give you that and this" He said pulling a crumpled up piece of paper from his pocket.  
I looked at him, searching for answers in his face. But there were none.  
I took the paper from his hand and read it.

_Things I love about Cavana.  
1. Her laugh.  
2. Her smile.  
3. Her eyes.  
4. Her hair.  
5. Her body.  
6. Her sense of humor.  
7. The way she joins in with my pranks.  
8. She supports me in the stands, even when we're playing against Ravenclaw._  
There was an endless list of things, but I didn't need to read them. I knew just exactly how he felt about me now.  
I looked up from the paper grinning broadly.  
He saw me do so and grinned too.  
"How comes you didn't tell me?" I asked.  
"Same reason you didn't tell me"  
I smiled, and gave him back the paper.  
"Keep it" He said pushing my hand away.  
I grinned, and slid it into my pocket.  
I turned back around and caught George's eyes.  
We stared into each others for a moment, before we shared a magical kiss.


End file.
